One and the Same
by xperfectly-imperfect13
Summary: Mitchie and Sonny are twins who were separated at birth. Both didn't know of each other's existence for years, but they cross paths again when they attend a music camp, Camp Rock. Join them in a story of drama and relationships in, "One and the Same".
1. Prologue

_Hey. So this is my first full/chapter story on and I really hope you guys will like it (: I've already got half the story written on my "special" notebook (it's not really special, I just like to call it special 'cause it has my stories & oneshots written in it :P hahah). Anyway, let's get on with the disclaimer, then the story..._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Camp Rock._

_Here's the prologue. Enjoy! ((:_

* * *

**One and the Same**

**Prologue**

_1992_

A woman named Devonne Jonas just gave birth to beautiful twins and she was holding one of them in her arms while her husband, Adam Jonas, was holding the other.

"What do you want to name them, honey?" Adam asked, looking at his wife lovingly.

"Michelle Amy Jonas and Allison May Jonas."

Her husband smiled, "Beautiful names for my beautiful daughters."

The nurse came in and told them that Allison and Michelle were to be taken to the nursery so Devonne can rest.

Devonne sighed, not wanting to be separated from her daughter. She kissed both of their foreheads and reluctantly handed them to the nurse.

"There you are. Take care of my little angels for me."

"I will." the nurse replied, smiling.

"Oh wait!" Devonne called out, the nurse turned around, "Yes?"

"May I put these bracelets on my babies?" Devonne asked, holding up two charm bracelets.

One of the charm bracelets had a music note charm, a lock and a heart with "Michelle" engraved on it. The other one had a music note charm, a key and a heart with "Allison" engraved on it.

"Sure." the nurse replied, walking over to Devonne.

Devonne put the bracelets on her daughters and kissed them one more time, "I love you." she whispered to them.

The nurse gave a smile then left with Michelle and Allison.

Devonne was awakened, hours later, by her husband frantically shaking her. She heard people screaming and saw that the place was chaotic. She saw her husband's panicked face and asked, "What's happening?"

"There's a fire!" Adam replied, "We have to get out of here NOW!"

Devonne started crying, not knowing what to do.

"Devonne!" Adam exclaimed.

"What about my babies? My daughters! I have to go save them!" Devonne stood up as Adam grabbed her hand.

They were about to get out of there when something, I suspect it was a hanging ceiling light, fell and hit Adam.

"Adam!" Devonne cried. She knelt down beside her husband who was now unconscious.

She sobbed, "Help!" she yelled but it was no use. The place was deserted.

Fire slowly surrounded the place and it was getting harder for Devonne to breathe. She coughed and coughed until eventually, Devonne dropped next to her husband, unconscious.

Meanwhile, the nurses were trying to save the infants in the nursery. When they thought they had saved them all, there were actually two more babies left, Michelle and Allison.

Fortunately, a nurse named Connie Munroe came back to check if they left any babies behind. She spotted Allison and picked her up.

Soothing the crying baby, she rocked her, "Shh. You're safe now, little one."

She then ran out of the building, not noticing Michelle.

Minutes after the nurse left, a fireman named Steve Torres came in to save anyone who was left. He heard faint crying from somewhere in the room. He saw Michelle and picked her up, cradling her. The fireman looked around once more and fled the building.

The people watched as the hospital burnt down and became nothing but a debris.

Connie Munroe held Allison as she cried, while Steve Torres cradled Michelle as she wailed. The nurse & the fireman noticed the bracelets on the twins. They took a closer look at it, and whispered,

"Allison,"

"Michelle."

"Shh, don't worry. You're safe now, and everything is going to be okay."

* * *

_& that was the Prologue! How do y'all like it so far? I hope y'all enjoyed it! But if you didn't, then…never mind, hahah. I promise I'll update again tomorrow (: xxx._


	2. Chapter 1

_As promised, here's chapter 1..._

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_Enjoy! (:_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_2010_

Eighteen year old Michelle "Mitchie" Torres stood at the entrance of the camp she's been wanting to go to, Camp Rock.

'_I'm finally here.' _she smiled at the thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her mom, Connie Torres, hugged her.

"Oh sweetie, I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too, mom." she smiled at her mother.

"Right well, that's the last of your bags." her dad, Steve Torres, said placing her bags down.

"Thanks Dad." Mitchie smiled and hugged her father.

Steve smiled, "I'm gonna miss you, sweetheart."

"I'll miss you too, daddy. Now go, it's a long drive back home!" Mitchie said, pushing her parents towards their car.

Her dad chuckled, "Okay okay, we're going. Love you, sweetie!" he said, getting in the car.

"I love you, don't forget to call!" her mom said, getting in the car as well.

"Love you mom, love you dad! Bye!" Mitchie waved as her parents drove off. She sighed happily as she picked up her bags and walked towards the entrance and into Camp Rock.

Meanwhile, Allison "Sonny" Munroe was already in her cabin, unpacking while talking to her mother, Connie Munroe, on the phone.

"Yes mom, I will. Now I gotta go. I still have loads of things to unpack. Okay, mom. Love you. Bye."

Sonny hung up and sighed. She decided to finish unpacking later and wandered off.

Mitchie got lost while trying to find her assigned cabin. She sighed and looked at the paper she was given.

'_Cabin 13, Cabin 13..._' she thought repeatedly.

She was still looking at the piece of paper while walking and so she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she and the girl she bumped into said at the same time. They both giggled.

"I'm Mitchie." she introduced herself.

"Sonny." the girl replied.

They haven't seen each other's face clearly yet, but when they did, they gasped.

* * *

_And that was chapter one! Sorry for the short & crappy chapter :P It was longer when I wrote it in my notebook, but apparently, it's only 1 and a half pages when I type it up. Anyway, I might update again later, we'll see… Well I hope y'all still liked the chapter, even if it wasn't that good :P _

_Xxx ((:_


	3. Chapter 2

_Oh hey look at that… Two chapters in a day (:_

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You look so much like me." Sonny exclaimed.

"I know." Mitchie whispered, in shock.

"I swear, we could be twins."

Mitchie only nodded in agreement.

An awkward silence filled the air. Suddenly, the girls burst out laughing.

"So where were you headed to?" Sonny asked Mitchie once they both calmed down.

"Umm…Cabin 13." Mitchie replied.

"Cabin 13 is over that way." Sonny pointed to the opposite direction Mitchie was going to.

"Well, I got a bit lost." Mitchie admitted sheepishly.

Sonny giggled, "Come on. I'll show you the way."

* * *

"Here it is." Sonny announced when they got there.

"Thanks Sonny." Mitchie smiled.

Sonny smiled back, "If you ever need any help, I'm over at Cabin 18."

"Okay, thanks." the two girls hugged and said their goodbyes.

Later that day, it was the opening jam. Mitchie was walking around, admiring the sight of it all-the stage, the instruments, the people. Suddenly, she collided with another body.

"I'm so sorry!" Mitchie exclaimed, turning around to see who she collided with.

She was faced with a guy who had long jet black hair and the most amazing dark brown eyes Mitchie has ever seen. Mitchie was brought out of her daze when the guy suddenly snapped at her.

"You should be. Watch where you're going next time!" the guy yelled, mumbled 'stupid girl' and walked away.

Mitchie glared at the guy's retreating back. She suddenly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was faced with a dark haired girl with dark brown eyes.

"Don't worry about him. He's always been a jerk to pretty much everyone," the girl smiled, "I'm Alex…Alex Russo."

"I'm Mitchie." she smiled back.

"Are you new here, Mitchie?" Alex asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Well then let me warn you about that guy you bumped into. His name is Shane Gray. He's an obnoxious jerk, as you may have noticed. But he's not the one I should warn you about," Alex paused, looking around. Her gaze landed on a certain brown-haired girl, Sonny.

She pointed to her, "Her, Sonny Munroe. You should watch out for her as well."

"Sonny? Oh no, I think you're referring to the wrong girl. I met her and she's really nice." Mitchie defended.

Alex scoffed, "She's just playing nice. Don't fall into her trap. Trust me."

Mitchie didn't say anything. She just looked at Sonny, deciding whether or not she should trust her.

She was brought out of her train of thoughts when Alex suddenly spoke, "Oh but her best friend is nice."

Mitchie turned to Alex, "Who's her best friend?"

"Joe Lucas." Alex said, pointing to a guy with jet black hair, like Shane's, but it was shorter.

"He's not really the richest kid here, though. He only got in because Sonny recommended him to Brown, the owner of the camp, and he got a scholarship. He has to work as a part-time dishwasher to pay for other equipment he needs that doesn't come with the scholarship." Alex explained.

Mitchie nodded, understanding. She, too, was a scholar and had to work part-time as the chef's assistant.

Mitchie was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the sound of drums. She looked up at the stage and realized the jam has started. Mitchie smiled, let go of all her thoughts and just enjoyed herself.

* * *

_So, that was just a filler chapter where I introduced the characters. It was a bit boring but at least y'all got to know the characters a bit, right? Haha, oh well, whatever… I'll update again tomorrow ((: xxx._


	4. Chapter 3

_Hi ((: I've nothing to say, haha. But I do have loads to say at the bottom, so yeah, go read that :P haha…Anyway,_

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Camp Rock, or any songs mentioned in this chapter.**_

_Profiter! ('Enjoy!' in French ;D)

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

_2 weeks later_

Mitchie had enjoyed her first two weeks of camp. She made new friends, enjoyed the jams and thought her classes were fun.

She sometimes hung out with Alex and she sometimes hung out with Sonny as well. Her and Sonny were good friends now. Sonny had introduced her to Joe and they have all been hanging out.

Mitchie was currently seated in one of her classes-singing. Brown, who was her counselor in singing, was talking about some kind of singing competition against other music camps.

"I will need my two best singers from this class to enter, which is why all of you are going to sing for me today, so I'll know who my two best singers are." Brown explained.

Mitchie was suddenly nervous. She never performed in front of an audience before. She has performed in front of crowds with a choir but that was different, she was in a group then.

On the other hand, Sonny was excited to perform. She loved performing and she wanted to prove to Brown that she was one of the best singers in the class and enter the competition.

A couple of songs later, it was Sonny's turn to perform.

She walked up to the front, "Can I use a guitar?"

Brown nodded. Sonny grabbed one of the guitars on the stand and sat on a stool.

"I'm gonna sing a song I wrote myself. It's called '_What To Do_'."

Sonny started strumming her guitar and sang:

"_Tell me what to do, ooh, about youI already know, I can see in your eyes when you're telling the truth'Cause it's been a long time comin'So where you running to?Tell me what to do, ooh, about youYou've got your way of speakin'Even the air you're breathin'You could be anythingBut you don't know what to believe inYou've got the world before youIf I could only show youThat you don't know what to do…"_

A loud applause erupted from the room and Sonny grinned.

"Well, I think I've found one of my best singers!" Brown announced,

"Sonny, I want to talk to you after class." he told her. Sonny nodded and walked back to her seat.

Mitchie was as nervous as ever, and the fact that she was singing after Sonny, who was now officially one of the best in the class, didn't help. But she didn't have a choice and so she stood up reluctantly when Brown called her name.

"May I use one of the guitars, please?" she asked shyly, glancing at the instruments sitting at the corner. Brown nodded and Mitchie picked up a guitar.

"Um…I am going to sing one of my own songs. It's entitled '_Different Summers_'."

She started playing the string instrument and sang:

"_We're like a melody with no words _

_Until we figure it out _

_We sing _

_La, la, la, la, la, la _

_I kno it's smiple yeah but it's worked right up til now its up to now _

_yeah every day has been like a dream world oh but now ur not just _

_in my head oh no _

_Will we remember different summers _

_It's like tossing our hearts to see where they land _

_Heads is easy _

_Tails is harder to plan _

_If we're starting all over again and again and again…_"

The class erupted into another round of applause. Mitchie gave a shy smile.

"That was amazing, Mitchie! Do you mind staying after class? I'd like to talk to you." said Brown.

Mitchie only nodded and went back to her seat.

After class was over, Sonny and Mitchie stayed behind and talked to Brown.

"Well Sonny, Mitchie…I've decided to enter you two in the competition since you are officially my two best singers."

Both Sonny and Mitchie smiled.

"Alright so, this is how the competition will go. The first part of the competition is a duet. Both of you will have to do a duet against the other contestants. If you get through, you will move onto the second part of the competition.

Now the second part of the competition is not a duet. You and two other contestants will compete against each other. So you're against each other in the second part. The judges will then pick two out of the four that will compete in the third and last part.

The third and last part of the competition will consist of the two finalists singing/competing against each other. Any questions?"

Sonny and Mitchie shook their heads.

"Good. Now, I want you to pick a song you will sing together. It has to be an original. I want you both to sing the song for me in a week so I can approve of it. Oh and you are allowed to practice here and at the mess hall anytime. Good Luck!" Brown then exited the cabin, leaving the two girls alone.

"So…" they both said at the same time, then smiled.

"When do you want to start practicing?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm free tomorrow after lunch." Sonny replied.

Mitchie nodded, "Tomorrow after lunch it is."

Sonny also nodded in agreement, "Got any songs in mind that we can sing?"

"Um…I'm not sure. I'll flip through my song book this evening and let you know if I find something." Mitchie said.

"I'll go look through my song book as well." said Sonny, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mitchie nodded. The girls hugged and said goodbye to each other before exiting the cabin, parting ways.

* * *

_Well that was a boring filler chapter :P But it was my longest chapter so far, which is good because I won't be updating for a while. Tomorrow, I'm hanging out with friends. Saturday, going somewhere with family. Sunday, gonna get ready to go back to school after mid term. And after that, I'm gonna be busy with homework and other school stuff. But I will try to find time to update. Well I'm gonna stop babbling on about my life now and let you get on with yours, haha. 'Til next time I update ((: xxx._


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi! So I decided that I will update every weekend, I'm just too busy during the weekdays :P Anyway for the next few chapters, I decided to focus on the couples, so there's a lot of fluff in this chapter 3 It's a short chapter but at least I posted a new one, right? (:_

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_Єηјσү__!

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Sonny was on her way to her cabin when she remembered she was supposed to hang out with Joe at their "special" hang out spot. Sonny made her way towards the forest.

Her and Joe's hang out spot was at a clearing deep in the forest. They had found it while they were exploring the camp when they were only Junior Rockers. No one knew about it and that's what made it special, it was theirs and no one else's.

When Sonny arrived, panting and exhausted, Joe was thankfully still there. He was sitting under a tree, with his eyes closed and guitar in hand. He was playing a soft, sweet melody, and he looked at peace.

Sonny smiled, watching him. She stood there for a few minutes, staring at her best friend of eighteen years. She eventually got bored and decided to creep up on him and scare him.

But when she was only three inches away from him, she heard him say, "Don't even think about it, Munroe."

Sonny jumped back, startled. "But…how did you…?"

Joe chuckled, opening his eyes to look at his best friend. "Sonny, I've been your best friend since we were in diapers. I know you like the back of my hand."

Sonny only rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'll get you back someday, Lucas." she said, sitting next to him.

"You can try but you won't succeed, Munroe." Joe gave a playful smirk.

Sonny stuck her tongue out and Joe did the same. They both burst out laughing.

"So where were you? You were supposed to meet me here an hour ago." Joe asked, after he recovered from his laughing fit.

"Brown wanted to talk to me about something."

"Ooh, you got in trouble?" Joe teased.

Sonny gave him a playful shove, "Shut up. No actually I was picked to compete in the singing competition against other music camps, along with Mitchie."

"Oh yeah, Brown was talking to us about that."

Sonny murmured an "mm-hmm" before laying her head on Joe's shoulder.

Joe stroked her hair, "You tired?"

Sonny nodded and yawned, snuggling up to him.

"Go to sleep. I'll carry you to your cabin later."

Sonny gave another yawn and closed her eyes, "Goodnight Joe."

"Goodnight Sonny." Joe smiled before sighing dreamily.

'_I love you._'

* * *

_There you go ((: A short & sweet chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I might update again tomorrow, we'll see… Thanks for reading! x._


	6. Chapter 5

_It's a weekend, so here's a new chapter! ((:_

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_& as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mitchie was walking to her cabin when she collided with a body. She fell to the ground with an "Ow!"

"Will you watch where you're going?" the guy she bumped into exclaimed.

Mitchie was suddenly furious. She looked up at the guy who she collided with to see it was the same guy she bumped into during Opening Jam.

"Me? You're the one who should be paying attention as to where you're going! Maybe, if you hadn't been too engrossed in your phone, you would've seen where you were going and this would've never happened!" Mitchie ranted.

The guy, who we now know was Shane, glared. "Oh, so now this is my fault?" he paused, "You know what? I think you're just bumping into me on purpose so you can talk to me, because you like me!" Shane smirked.

Mitchie's jaw dropped. Was this guy serious?

"No! I would never like a guy like you! Not even in a million, billion, trillion years!" she yelled.

Shane's smirk only grew larger, "Oh please, don't deny it, sweetie. I know you like me!"

Mitchie was fuming. He was just unbelievable!

"You…are just…so…ugh!" she groaned, irritated. She glared at him one more time and stormed away, not noticing the bracelet she dropped.

Shane chuckled and shook his head in amusement. He looked down and saw something shiny on the ground. He picked it up to see that it was a charm bracelet.

He examined it and saw Mitchie's name on it. He smirked, deciding to return it to her the next day.

* * *

The next day, Mitchie was at the mess hall eating lunch and working on the song with Sonny, when Shane walked up to them.

Sonny smiled and greeted him, "Hi Shane!"

Shane nodded his head in her direction, acknowledging her. He turned his attention to Mitchie.

"Mitchie," Shane said but Mitchie pretended not to hear him.

Shane rolled his eyes, "Mitchie!" he said, louder this time and continuously tapped her on the shoulder.

Mitchie sighed, irritated and turned to face Shane, "What?"

"You dropped this last night." he said, handing her the bracelet.

Mitchie looked at the bracelet curiously and realized it was hers, "I didn't even realize I dropped it."

She took the bracelet and put it on. "Thanks, Shane."

Shane smiled at her, "No problem. I'll see you around." he said before walking away.

While this was all happening, Sonny sat with a frown on her face.

When Shane was out of hearing range, she questioned, "What was that about?"

"Nothing. He just returned my bracelet."

"Well, what did he mean by 'last night'?" Sonny pressed on.

"We just bumped into each other last night and 'talked'." Mitchie explained.

"Oh, okay." Sonny said.

Mitchie looked at her suspiciously. "Do you like him, Sonny?"

Sonny blushed, "Maybe…"

Mitchie smiled. "Well don't worry. He's all yours."

Sonny smiled back, "Thanks Mitchie. Now, let's continue to work on the song."

Mitchie nodded in agreement and both went back to work.

* * *

_So that was Chapter 5! Hope y'all enjoyed reading that. Well, not much left to say except Happy Jemi Day! Gonna post a one shot in honor of Jemi Day tomorrow or technically later, so yeah, stay tuned for that ((: xxx._


	7. Chapter 6

_Hii (: So new chapter! Yay! haha. Anyway, in this chapter, I decided to switch the pairs around: Mitchie and Joe, Sonny and Shane. So yeah, just read on and tell me what you think in the end, 'kay? (:_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

εиjσγ_!

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

That night, Mitchie was helping the cook with dinner while Joe washed some dishes.

"I have to go run a few errands. You'll be okay here on your own, right?" the cook asked Mitchie and she nodded.

"No messing you two." the cook warned Mitchie and Joe before leaving.

An awkward silence engulfed the room.

"So…" they both said at the same time, then burst out laughing, breaking the awkward silence.

"Need any help? I'm done washing the dishes." Joe offered.

"I actually need someone to chop those vegetables over there, if you don't mind." Mitchie said.

"Sure." Joe started chopping, while Mitchie hummed.

"What are you humming? It sounds pretty good." Joe complimented.

"Thanks. It's the song Sonny and I are singing for the competition." Mitchie replied.

Joe nodded and another silence came over them, though, it was a comfortable silence this time.

The silence was broken when Joe suddenly shouted. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, going over to him.

"I cut my finger!" Joe showed her his index finger, showing a little tiny cut, as tears welled up in his yes.

Mitchie laughed. "It's just a little cut, Joe!"

"I just cut my finger and all you do is laugh at me! You're mean!" Joe cried.

Mitchie only shook her head in amusement and got the first aid kit.

She cleaned the small cut on Joe's finger and put a bandage on it.

"Thanks." Joe smiled at Mitchie and Mitchie smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonny was wandering around camp when she collided with a body.

"Will you watch where you're going!" Sonny exclaimed, angrily.

"Sorry." the person she collided with said, holding out a hand and helping her stand up.

As soon as Sonny saw who it was, her anger vanished and she blushed. "Oh, Shane, it's you! No, no it's okay. You don't need to apologize, it was my fault as well anyway."

Shane only smiled, "So what are you doing wandering around camp?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sonny smiled. "I was just bored so I decided to pass time by walking around." she shrugged, "What about you?"

"I was on my way to the docks to play some guitar, maybe write some songs." Shane replied.

"Do you mind if I come along? I don't have anything to do and I'm really bored."

"I don't mind some company," Shane shrugged.

"Let's go."

Sonny and Shane both headed to the docks and did some songwriting.

Once they wrote three songs, Shane asked "So you're pretty good friends with Mitchie, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah, but why are you asking about Mitchie?" Sonny asked, feeling a bit jealous.

"Oh nothing. You know what? Never mind. Forget I even said anything." Shane said, his cheeks turning pink.

Sonny looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged it off after a while and they went back to songwriting.

* * *

'_Kay so what'd you think? Which couples do you like better? Well it won't matter anyway 'cause I already have the whole story and couples planned out, but tell me anyway ((: haha. Mmkay, that's it for now… I'll update again next weekend! xxx._


	8. Chapter 7

*******Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy, but I promise I'll try and start getting back into the routine of updating every weekend…Here's chapter 7:_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sonny and Mitchie stood at the mess hall, rehearsing their song for the competition. They were going to sing the song for Brown later that day so he can approve of it.

"I think that's enough practice for now." Sonny announced.

Mitchie nodded. "Agreed,"

"Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Mitchie offered nicely.

Sonny shook her head, "No thanks. I promised Joe we'd hang out after rehearsal."

"Alright. I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah, don't forget, we have to meet Brown here at 6.30!" Sonny reminded her.

"Yes, I know. Bye!"

"Bye."

They walked out of the mess hall and parted ways, Sonny going to her and Joe's place, and Mitchie heading over to the docks to do some songwriting.

* * *

Mitchie was halfway through her second song when she heard rustling coming from the bushes behind her.

She froze. "Hello?" she called out,

"Is anyone there?" she asked to no one in particular.

There was another rustling in the bushes, and Mitchie started to grow nervous.

Suddenly, Shane Gray jumped out of the bushes, startling Mitchie.

Once Mitchie recovered from the shock, she walked over to him, hands on her hips.

"Were you spying on me?" she asked, a scowl on her face.

"No…" Shane said, obviously lying.

"How long have you been hiding in the bushes?"

"About fifteen, twenty minutes…?" Shane admitted sheepishly.

"So you've been watching me for a while now?" Mitchie exclaimed in disbelief,

"Stalker!" she yelled accusingly.

Shane chuckled, "I'm not stalking you. I was on my way to the docks for some peace and quiet when I saw you songwriting and I didn't want to disturb you but I didn't want to leave as well since what you were playing was really good and I wanted to hear more so…" he trailed off.

Mitchie's expression softened. "Oh. Well, thank you…I guess."

Shane smiled. "Can I stay here for a while? Maybe I can help you write some songs."

"Well I am kinda having a writer's block…so, why not?" Mitchie shrugged then smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonny and Joe were at their place, talking.

"We haven't really hang out much this week, huh?" Joe asked.

Sonny shook her head. "No, I've been busy."

"Yeah? What have you been up to?" Joe asked, making conversation.

Sonny shrugged. "Just rehearsing for the competition with Mitchie," she paused, "Oh I forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"A few days ago, Shane and I spent some time together at the docks, writing songs!" Sonny gushed, a light pink tint painting her cheeks.

Joe suddenly felt jealous, "You're still not over him?" he asked with a hint of jealousy in his tone of voice.

Sonny shook her head, "No. Why?"

"Well it's been years since you started liking him. I thought you might be over him by now." Joe said, getting a little angry.

"So what if I'm still not over him?" Sonny said, getting annoyed.

"There's other guys out there who will actually acknowledge you and care for you and love you!" Joe exclaimed angrily.

"Why are you getting so worked up about this? I just like the guy, it's not like I'm gonna run away with him and get married!" Sonny glared.

Joe sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair, calming down. "You know what? Never mind. Just forget this whole conversation happened," he paused, "and I'm sorry."

Sonny nodded, calming down as well. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Joe pulled her in for a hug. "I just…I care about you, Sonny."

"I know that, Joe. Just please don't be so overprotective."

They stayed like that for another minute or two until Sonny suddenly exclaimed,

"What time is it?"

"6.25." Joe replied, checking his watch.

"I only have five minutes to get to the mess hall to meet Brown and Mitchie!" Sonny panicked.

"Come on then!" Joe grabbed her hand and they sprinted to the mess hall.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Sonny exclaimed as she burst through the mess hall doors at 6.35 p.m.

"Don't worry. Mitchie hasn't even arrived yet." Brown informed Sonny.

"Well where is she?" Sonny asked, but Brown only shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitchie and Shane were still at the docks, writing songs.

Mitchie laughed for the umpteenth time that day when Shane, once again, said something funny.

"I didn't you could be this funny, Gray." Mitchie smiled.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Torres." Shane smiled back.

Mitchie's smiled suddenly faltered and her expression changed into a panicked one.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, concerned.

"What time is it?"

Shane checked his watch. "6.45, Why?"

Mitchie went into panick mode, "I'm late! I was supposed to meet Brown and Sonny fifteen minutes ago!"

"I'll come with you. I'm sure Uncle Brown will understand if I talk to him. I am his favorite nephew after all." Shane said, rather cockily.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Let's go then!" she grabbed his hand and ran to the mess hall.

* * *

_There (: A long-ish chapter to make up for the past two weekends of not updating. Hope y'all enjoyed that, I'll post the next chapter soon! xxx._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_Guess who's back? I'm really sorry for the temporary hiatus and the lack of updates, but since school is over and done with, and Summer has finally arrived, I'm gonna be updating more often! Yay! So anyway,_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I'm here!" Mitchie exclaimed, bursting into the room with Shane in tow.

"Sorry I'm late." she apologized.

"Where were you?" Sonny asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"She was with me." Shane said, and Sonny's face fell.

"Oh."

"Can you two just sing the song, please?" Brown interrupted.

Both Sonny and Mitchie nodded and walked over to the guitars. They grabbed one each and started playing.

_"Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La la la la la_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La la la la la_

_You come from here, I come from there_

_You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere_

_We're more alike than anybody could ever tell_

_Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks_

_Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak_

_But we can get up and let loose and LOL_

_{Chorus}:_

_It may seem cliché for me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact_

_I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La la la la la_

_I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me_

_When we write the same song in a different key_

_It's got a rhythm you and me can get along_

_{RepeatChorus}_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_We're so good, more than momentary!_

_'Cause we're one_

_'Cause we're one_

_We're anything but ordinary!_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream, oh_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La la la la la_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!"_

Brown clapped, "That's very good, girls. I approve. Now remember, the competition is in five days so keep practicing." and with that, he left.

"I'll see you later, Mitchie." Shane smiled at her, then followed after his uncle.

Mitchie smiled to herself, thinking about Shane but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Sonny cleared her throat.

"So, you and Shane…?" Sonny asked, trailing off.

"What? No!" Mitchie shook her head quickly, "We're just friends."

"Oh. So you don't like him?" Sonny asked, still not fully convinced.

Mitchie shook her head, "No. Don't worry." she smiled.

Sonny nodded, "Okay then."

* * *

The next few days were very busy for Sonny and Mitchie. They rehearsed all day, only stopping for bathroom breaks and food.

* * *

The day of the competition finally arrived. Mitchie and Sonny were the first to perform, and they were as nervous as ever.

The announcer called out their names and the curtains drew open. The music started playing, and they sung the song they sang for Brown a couple of days ago, "One and the Same".

Once they were done, the crowd cheered and applauded, as Mitchie and Sonny grinned then bowed.

Four more pairs of singers went on and sung a duet. Finally, it was time for the results.

"…And now for the results. Only three camps will go through the second round, and those three camps are," the announcer paused, "Camp Pop, Camp Star and Camp Rock!"

Mitchie and Sonny hugged each other, jumping up and down for joy.

"Okay, okay. Settle down." the announcer said, "Round two will begin shortly after we have our intermission.

The two girls walked backstage, the adrenaline still pumping through their veins.

"We did it! We're moving on to the next round!" exclaimed Sonny, a huge grin occupying her face.

"I kno-ow!" Mitchie fell, bumping into someone.

"We seriously have to stop meeting like this." chuckled the voice, who Mitchie recognized as Shane

Mitchie smiled and nodded in agreement, taking Shane's offered hand to help her up.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked, interrupting Shane and Mitchie's little 'moment'.

"I came here to cheer Mitchie on." Shane replied, looking at Mitchie.

Sonny frowned.

"And Sonny, right?" Mitchie quickly covered up, giving Shane a look that says 'just agree with me'.

"Uh…right, yeah. And Sonny, of course." Shane said, rather nervously, as he gave Sonny a small smile.

Sonny still felt a bit jealous but her expression softened nonetheless.

An awkward silence surrounded the three, but fortunately, a stagehand appeared and quickly ushered Sonny and Mitchie to the stage for they were to perform in a couple of minutes.

* * *

_So, thoughts? The next few chapters are gonna be about the competition. I know there's not much happening in the story right now, but trust me, the drama is coming soon! So yeah… Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update again soon ((:_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_Hi! Sorry it took me a while to update. I was supposed to update yesterday but I went to this event and was too tired to update after. Anyway,_

_Enjoy ((:_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The lights dimmed, the spotlight focused on Mitchie and Sonny, and the music started. They took a deep breath, and sang:

"She was given the world

So much that she couldn't see

And she needed someone

To show her who she could be

And she tried to survive

Wearing her heart on her sleeve

But I needed you to believe

{Chorus}

You had your dreams, I had mine

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

La da-da da-da!

She was scared of it all

Watching from far away

And she was given a role

Never knew just when to play

And she tried to survive

Living her life on her own

Always afraid of the throne

But you've given me strength to find hope!

{RepeatChorus}

She was scared, unprepared

And lost in the dark, falling apart

I can survive with you by my side

We're gonna be alright

This is what happens when two worlds collide

{RepeatChorusx2}

When two different worlds collide."

They took a bow as the crowd applauded, both of them smiling widely.

The two other acts from Camp Star and Camp Pop performed. It wasn't long until round two was over and it was time to announce the winners of the round.

"And the winners are…" the announcer paused,

"Sonny Munroe and Mitchie Torres from Camp Rock!"

Mitchie was grinning from ear to ear while Sonny stood speechless.

"Now these two talented girls will be performing individually and will be competing against each other, after a fifteen-minute break." said the announcer and walked off as the curtains closed.

* * *

Backstage, Sonny was still frozen in place and speechless while Mitchie tried to snap her out of it.

"Sonny! Sonny!" Mitchie yelled, waving her hand in front of Sonny's face.

"Is she okay?" came a voice from behind Mitchie.

Mitchie turned around and saw Joe, looking concerned.

"She's just in shock that we won, and I can't get her to snap out of it." Mitchie explained.

Joe nodded in understanding. Suddenly, a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Leave it to me." Joe said, still grinning.

"…Okay." Mitchie backed away, a bit freaked.

Joe slowly made his way to Sonny, shot his hands out and started tickling her! Sonny gave a startled gasp, then she dropped to the floor and started laughing hysterically.

"Joe! Joe, stop! Please!" Sonny gasped out, "You know I'm extremely ticklish!" she giggled. Joe only chuckled.

"As amusing as this is, Sonny we have to get ready for round three." Mitchie said, smiling at Joe and Sonny who were giggling and chuckling on the floor.

Joe tickled her for another minute before he stopped and got up with a grin on his face.

Sonny followed suit, playfully glaring at Joe,

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Joe replied, a smile gracing his face.

Sonny just stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Sonny, come on we only have a few minutes to get ready." Mitchie grabbed her arm, and dragged her to the dressing room.

"See you later." Joe yelled as the two girls disappeared.

* * *

_Okay, so that was kind of just a "filler" chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be better! Why? One word: drama. Some people mightn't like drama but I think it's what make the story interesting so…_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter & I'll update soon (:_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_It's my birthday today! :D __Just thought I'd let ya'll know, haha. __So anyway, __enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Hello again, everyone! Are y'all ready for round three?" the announcer exclaimed, trying to get the audience pumped and succeeding as the crowd cheered.

The announcer grinned, "Give it up for Mitchie Torres!"

The crowd applauded as Mitchie appeared on stage.

She smiled before sitting down in front of a piano and sang:

"Here I am

Feels like the walls are closing in

Once again it's time to face it and be strong

I wanna do the right thing now

I know it's up to me some how

I've lost my way

{Chorus}

If I could take it all back I would now

I never meant to let you all down

And now I've got to try to turn it all around

And figure out how to fix this

I know there's a way so I promise

I'm gonna clean up this mess I made

Maybe It's not to late

Maybe it's not to late oh

So I'll take a stand

Even though it's complicated

If I can I wanna change the way I've made it

I gotta do the right thing now

I know it's up to me some how

I'll find my way

{RepeatChorus}

I'm gonna find the strength

To be the one who that holds it all together

Show you that I'm sorry

But I know that we can make it better

{RepeatChorusx2}

Maybe it's not to late oh yeah"

The audience gave a standing ovation and Mitchie stood up and bowed, a huge grin occupying her face.

"Mitchie Torres, everyone!" the announcer shouted, pointing to Mitchie as she walked off stage, "Now, please welcome to the stage, Sonny Munroe!"

Sonny walked onto the stage as the audience clapped.

Placed in front of her was a mic stand and behind her was a band. She motioned for the band to start playing, and grabbed the mic.

"Everyday is like a blank canvas

You know you can paint it anyway you want it

You can draw black clouds, you can make the sun shine

Color in a rainbow, or use black and white

Open up your eyes and, your imagination

{Chorus}

Come on let's write a song, a little poetry

Take a photograph, let's make some memories

You can make it anything that you want it to be

If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art

Ooooh Every night's like looking at a dark screen

You're never too young or too old to dream

You can make your fantasy into a reality

Cause you're creating your own masterpiece

Close your eyes and dream it, seeing is believing

{RepeatChorusx2}

Turn a simple thought into Philosophy

Turn the star into a Galaxy

Make a little noise into a symphony

You're creating a masterpiece

{RepeatChorusx3}

Life is a work of art{x4}"

The crowd once again applauded, although they didn't give a standing ovation. Sonny, nevertheless, smiled and took a bow.

The announcer once again appeared on stage, "Everyone please give it up for Sonny Munroe!"

A couple of people cheered as Sonny disappeared off the stage.

"Now let's take a five-minute break and wait as the judges deliberate."

* * *

Exactly five minutes later, Sonny and Mitchie were called back to the stage, and beside them stood the announcer with the results in his hand.

"I'm not gonna make you guys wait any longer," he paused "And the winner is…"

A drum roll erupted from somewhere in the room as the announcer reached into the envelope,

"Mitchie Torres!"

Mitchie gasped as she was handed a trophy, and the crowd burst into applause.

Sonny, on the other hand, stood at the side of the stage and glared at Mitchie. She was starting to really dislike her.

Mitchie took one final bow as the curtains closed, while Sonny still stood, glaring.

* * *

Backstage, Mitchie hesitantly glanced at Sonny and saw the look on her face and so, decided not to bother her. She walked away, feeling quite anxious about Sonny, but her mood was suddenly uplifted when she was greeted with several "Congratulations!"

She abruptly stopped walking when someone covered her eyes.

"You were amazing out there." whispered the person in her ear, resulting in a chill going down Mitchie's spine.

Mitchie smiled as she recognized the voice, "Thanks, Shane."

Shane removed his hands from her eyes. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I can recognize your voice from anywhere." Mitchie said, turning around and smiling at Shane.

Shane grinned, "Ah, that can only mean one thing: You're spending too much time with me."

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't mind."

A comfortable silence settled as the two stood for a while, staring at each other with smiles on their faces. They didn't realize they were leaning towards each other and getting closer until their faces were only mere centimeters apart. Both of them weren't thinking straight until finally,

Their lips touched and they were kissing. It was soft and sweet, yet passionate. It was perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonny was walking around backstage with a frown still on her face and mad at the fact that she lost.

But she abruptly stopped in her tracks and frowned turned into a scowl when she saw the scene in front of her.

Shane, the guy she has like for a long time, and Mitchie, her supposed friend, were kissing!

Sonny was furious. She stood frozen, her hands were clenched in fists and the scowl was fixed on her face. Sonny Munroe no longer dislike Mitchie Torres.

She _hated_ her.

* * *

_Hope y'all liked it! I'll post the next chapter next week (:_


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_Hey hey (: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was s'posed to update 2 days ago but... I was being a lazy bum :P hahaha But anyway, let's get on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

When Mitchie and Shane finally pulled away, Sonny was gone and had wandered off to God knows where.

"Wow." Shane whispered breathlessly when the couple parted. Mitchie only blushed.

Shane smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Mitchie's ear as she blushed deeper.

"Mitchie Torres, will you be my girlfriend?" Shane suddenly asked, staring at Mitchie sweetly.

"Shane, I..." Mitchie started, about to say yes, but a thought suddenly came to her,

'_Sonny.'_

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Shane. I-I can't."

Shane frowned. "Why not? I thought you liked me too? I mean... that kiss..."

"I do but I...I can't," she whispered and bowed her head,

"I'm sorry." she murmured and with that, she walked away, ignoring Shane's pleading cries as he called after her.

* * *

A couple of days passed. Mitchie and Shane were ignoring each other. Sonny was ignoring everyone, including Joe who was trying to get her attention.

"Sonny! Sonny, wait!" Joe yelled as he tried to catch up with her.

Finally reaching her, he grabbed Sonny's arm and spun her around, causing her to abruptly stop walking and face him.

"Joe, let go of me!" Sonny exclaimed, finally uttering her first words to Joe since the competition.

"No, not until you tell me why you've been ignoring me. Sonny, what did I do wrong?" Joe asked pleadingly, loosening his grip.

Sonny sighed, "Nothing. You didn't do anything."

"Then why have you been ignoring me?"

"I just... I'm mad and upset, and I-I'm sorry." she bowed her head.

Joe engulfed her in a hug, he hated it when Sonny was upset. "Will you tell me why you're mad and upset?"

Sonny pulled away from the hug but was still looking down at the ground, "Shane and Mitchie, I saw them k-kissing backstage at the competition..."

"Of course. Should have known it had something to do with Shane." Joe mumbled, not meaning for Sonny to hear but she did anyway.

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Whereas, he rolled his eyes. "You're _always_ talking about Shane. _Everything_ you do involves Shane. It's always Shane, Shane, Shane!" Joe yelled out, exploding.

Sonny was quick to retort, "Well that's because I really like Shane. I think... I think I might even love him -" she was suddenly cut off by Joe,

"Don't you get it, Sonny? Shane. Does. NOT. Like. You! So why can't you just accept that fact, get over him and Move. On!" Joe shouted, exasperated.

By now, Sonny had tears running down her cheeks, "But I love him." she whispered desperately.

Joe's expression softened, seeing her tears, and so did his voice. "But he doesn't love you. There's loads of other guys out there, Sonny. Guys who will actually care for you and love you,"

Pausing, he took a deep breath. "Guys like me."

Sonny was rendered speechless. She stood, staring at her best friend who had just basically confessed his love for her. She had no clue as to what to do.

When Sonny didn't respond, Joe took her hands in his and looking into her eyes, he said:

"I love you, Sonny."

At that, Sonny snapped out of her trance. She was so confused and lost. Right now, she wasn't sure of her feelings for Joe.

After another minute of silence, she finally said,

"I have to go."

and she took off, and left a heart broken Joe.

* * *

_So? How was it? TBH, this is my fave chapter so far. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did (: Well... I'll update again next week, bye for now!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_Hope you like (:_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Mitchie was in her cabin, thinking about Shane. She has been doing this for the past couple of hours, and eventually she had enough so she decided to go to the dock to clear her head.

When Mitchie reached the dock, however, Shane was already there playing his guitar. She sighed and was about to leave when she stepped on a branch causing Shane to notice her.

"Oh, it's you." Shane said, no emotion in his voice.

Mitchie debated whether she should just ignore him and walk away or sit with him and maybe talk. After a bit of hesitating, she chose the latter option and sat next to him.

They sat in silence. Mitchie thought that maybe she should have chosen the first option instead. Just as she was about to stand and walk away, Shane spoke,

"Why?"

Mitchie turned to him, a puzzled look on her face, "Why what?"

"Why can't we be together?" he asked, looking at her with a sad expression.

"Shane..." Mitchie was about to say they 'just can't' but Shane seemed to have read her mind because he replied,

"No. Don't give me that 'we just can't' BS. Tell me why we can't be together, Mitchie!" Shane exclaimed, getting frustrated.

Mitchie kept quiet.

"Please." He added, pleadingly.

Mitchie saw the look in his eyes. Finally, she caved and uttered:

"Sonny."

"What about Sonny?"

"She's the reason why we can't be together. She really likes you, Shane, and I-I just don't want to hurt her... she's my friend." Mitchie bowed her head.

After a minute of silence, Shane spoke:

"Come on." he said, grabbing Mitchie's arm and dragging her.

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused, walking beside Shane but she suddenly stopped when he responded,

"We're going to talk to Sonny about this."

Mitchie immediately pulled her arm away from Shane's grasp.

"No!" she yelled.

"Mitchie, I wanna be with you and I know you wanna be with me too. And if the only thing keeping us apart is Sonny, then let's go fix that and talk to her." Shane explained, but Mitchie still shook her head in disagreement.

Shane sighed. "Fine. _I'll_ go talk to Sonny then."

"No! Shane, please don't." Mitchie begged, tears forming in her eyes.

Shane let out another sigh, then pulled Mitchie into his arms, hugging her.

"Okay, I won't." he whispered softly, stroking her hair.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

But promises are meant to be broken.

* * *

_Short but hope you still enjoyed (: I'll post the next chapter soon!_


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_Not much to say here... Um, enjoy! ((:_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next day, Shane marched over to Sonny's cabin. He didn't even bother knocking, instead, he just burst through the door exclaiming:

"Sonny! I need to talk to you!"

But there was no response. He looked and saw Sonny laying motionless in her bed, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Sonny?" Shane asked, slowly walking over to her. No response.

He sighed, getting impatient so he started shaking the brunette to try and get her attention. "Sonny!"

Irritated, Sonny suddenly bolted up shouting: "What?"

"We have to talk."

"About what?"

"About Mitchie."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "I don't wanna hear it."

"Well too bad, 'cause we are gonna talk about Mitchie wether you like it or not!" Shane exclaimed, frustratedly.

Sonny only glared, while Shane sighed trying to calm himself down.

"Look, I like Mitchie and she likes me too, and I want to be with her but she won't agree because she's afraid she'll hurt you."

Sonny was taken aback. She wasn't expecting Mitchie to refuse to be with Shane just to spare her feelings.

After getting no response from Sonny, Shane continued to speak. "Sonny, I know you like me more than a friend but... I don't like you like that. I'm sorry, Sonny."

Hearing that brought tears to Sonny's eyes.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Joe walked through but he abruptly stopped when he saw Shane and Sonny.

"What's going on?" he asked but once he spotted the tears in Sonny's eyes, he immediately walked over to her and pulled her into his arms,

"What did you do?" Joe glared at Shane.

"I-I didn't do anything." Shane replied, but Joe continued to glare at him.

"Joe, it's okay," Sonny laid a hand on Joe's arm gently, she then turned to Shane, "Shane just please leave."

Shane was about to protest when he saw the looks Joe and Sonny were casting at him, so he just obeyed and left.

Once they were alone, Joe turned his attention to Sonny, concern written all over his face. "Sonny, are you sure you're okay? I swear to God, if Shane-"

"I'm fine, Joe, really." Sonny replied, interrupting him.

She looked up at him and in turn, he looked at her, their eyes meeting. Gazing into Joe's eyes, Sonny saw nothing but love. Love that was meant for her, and only her.

Slowly, she started to lean in, her eyes fluttering shut. Joe was surprised at this action, but of course he was happy, and so he started to slowly lean in as well with his eyes closed.

Finally, their lips met.

Smiling into the kiss, Joe pulled Sonny closer, deepening the kiss. Meanwhile, Sonny's head was spinning, in a good way, from the passionate kiss they were sharing. As cliché as it sounded, they both felt fireworks go off as they kissed.

It was simply _amazing_.

* * *

_Hope y'all enjoyed (: Oh & please vote for me in the Indie CR Awards. The link can be found in my profile. Thank you, & I will update again soon!_


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Camp Rock.**_

_GO BUY SKYSCRAPER BY DEMI LOVATO ON ITUNES NOW! :DD It's an AMAZING song! It made me freakin' cry, and the music video too! So go buy it now if you haven't already!_

_**...**__enjoy! (:_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Joe and Sonny (finally) separated, breathlessly, from a kiss that seemed to have lasted for hours, but were only mere minutes in reality.

The couple had different looks on their faces when they pulled away. Joe was grinning from ear to ear, whereas Sonny had a shocked/puzzled expression on.

But upon seeing the look on Sonny's face, Joe's grin disappeared. He thought she regretted the kiss and thought it a mistake, so he bowed his head and apologised.

"Sorry." he whispered, barely audible.

Sonny stared at him, confused. "For what?"

"For kissing you," Joe paused sighing, "I know you probably regret it now and-"

"No!" she interrupted him, "I don't regret it at all."

He looked up at her in shock. "You don't?"

Sonny offered a smile and shook her head.

Joe was growing eager but he didn't got his hopes up just yet, and so to be sure, he asked: "D-Does this mean you lo-like me too?"

She shook her head, "I _don't_ like you, Joe."

Hearing that made Joe's heart ache. Sighing, he made his move to leave but was stopped when Sonny blocked his way, cupping his face.

"You didn't let me finish," she paused as she looked into his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Sonny finally spoke:

"I _love_ you."

Once she said those three words, Joe's heart started thumping rapidly. He couldn't believe it. Sonny Munroe, his best friend who he has been in love with for as long as he could remember, was confessing her love for him. He saw, in those deep brown orbs of her, that she was telling the truth.

Joe let out a sigh of happiness and responded,

"I love you too."

And with that, he placed his lips on hers for a second time.

* * *

Sonny spent the rest of the day with Joe after her confession and their kiss. The next day, though, she had something to take care of.

She waited at the cabin of her last class as her fellow campers exited to enjoy the rest of their day off. Eventually, she spotted who she was waiting for: Mitchie.

She called out her name, getting her attention but as Mitchie laid her eyes on her, she started speed-walking away.

"Mitchie, hey! Wait!" Sonny called, trying to catch up with the fast-walking Mitchie.

Finally catching up with her, she grabbed her arm and was about to speak when Mitchie beat her to it,

"Sonny, I know you probably know by now that I kissed Shane and I'm really sorry if I hurt you. I know how much you like him and-" she rambled but was cut off by Sonny,

"Don't worry about it, Mitchie. I'm over him." she smiled.

"You-you are?" Mitchie asked surprised.

Sonny nodded in response. "He confronted me the other day and Joe was there, but long story short: "I'm over Shane. I'm with Joe now."

Now Mitchie was even more surprised. "So you and Joe...? Wow, um... I'm happy for you, guys." she smiled genuinely.

"Thanks," Sonny grinned. "Well, I gotta go. Meeting up with Joe." she blushed.

Mitchie nodded as she waved goodbye and Sonny dissappeared. She truly was happy for them.

But now it was her turn to fix her own relationship and go get her prince. So she ran off and went to find Shane.

* * *

Mitchie found Shane sitting at his usual place at the dock.

"So, I hear you talked to Sonny after you _promised_ me that you wouldn't." she stated as she walked over to him.

Shane jumped, startled. But once he had calmed down, a guilty look took over his face, "Yeah. I'm sorry. You're not mad are me, are you?"

Mitchie took a seat next to him. "No," she paused as she glanced at him, "'Cause now we can be together."

"Really?" he asked, quite shocked.

Mitchie nodded. "Sonny's over you and is with Joe now. Didn't you know that?"

Shane shook his head. But once the fact that they could finally be together registered in his mind, he grinned.

"Does this mean I can kiss you now?" he asked and Mitchie giggled as she nodded her head.

Shane wasted no time placing his lips on hers. He smiled into the kiss and so did she. They were finally together.

* * *

But when one thing ends, something else begins.

* * *

_Yay! They're all finally together (: But that doesn't mean it's all over! That's kinda what I meant with the quote at the end: The drama with Smitchie & Jonny is over, but now there's new drama beginning...in the next chapter, which I will post soon!_

_P.S. - **AGAIN, GO BUY SKYSCRAPER-BOTH THE SONG & MUSIC VIDEO-BY DEMI LOVATO ON ITUNES! :D**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Camp Rock.**_

_Short chapter but it has some drama, (dunno if that's a good or bad thing haha)... Oh well, anyway..._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Hey Sonny. There you are. I was looking for you." Mitchie greeted as she entered Sonny's cabin the next morning.

"Oh hey Mitchie. What brings you here?" Sonny asked as she sat up on her bed.

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday," Mitchie paused, "Shane and I are together now." she finished off with a grin.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you." Sonny offered a genuine smile, just as Mitchie had done yesterday.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you later." Mitchie smiled and waved goodbye as Sonny did the same.

When suddenly, Mitchie's charm bracelet-the one her bilogical mother gave to her-got caught in her hair as she waved. She tried to pull it out but only succeeded in hurting herself.

"Ow." she cried out.

Sonny giggled. "Need some help?" she walked over to the struggling girl.

After a lot of tugging and pulling, they finally got the bracelet out, but it flew across the room in the process. Sonny went over to pick it up, observing it as she did so.

"It's a lovely bracelet." she complimented as she handed it back to Mitchie.

"Thanks. It was my birth mother who gave it to me."

Sonny wondered why Mitchie just didn't say 'mom' so she asked her.

"I...um, I'm adopted." Mitchie replied, rather nervously.

Sonny nodded understandingly for she was adopted too. She decided to mention this fact to Mitchie: "I am too."

"Really?"

Sonny nodded, but paused as she thought. "Can I see your bracelet again?"

"Uh...sure." Mitchie showed her the bracelet.

Sonny walked over to her night stand and grabbed something, she then showed it to Mitchie.

It was a charm bracelet that was quite similar to Mitchie's. They both had a music note and a heart with each of their names on it. The only difference was Mitchie had a lock charm on hers while Sonny had a key.

"It was given to me by my birth mother too." Sonny informed.

The girls were deep in thought. They were both adopted, they had similar bracelets that were given by their birth mother, and they looked so much alike.

Suddenly, they thought of something. Sonny put her key charm into Mitchie's lock and turned it. And as the lock clicked, something in their minds clicked too.

They were twins.

* * *

_Sad to say there's only a few more chapters 'til this story ends ): But I have loads of ideas for a new story, problem is I can't pick which one to use. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter & as usual, I'll update soon (:_


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_So sorry for not updating in a while, & the reason for that is because I had writer's block, sorry again... Oh & I have a new Smitchie oneshot called "Backstage" & I'd really appreciate it if you read it (: Thanks!_

_& Enjoyy!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Mitchie and Sonny paced up and down the room as they asked each other questions and received similar answers.

"Birthday?"

"August 20, 1992."

"That's when _I_ was born."

"Where were you born?"

"Paramed Hospital, Dallas, Texas."

"Me too!"

"Do you know what time you were born?"

"Yeah, I asked my mom once...um," Sonny paused, trying to recall her time of birth, "2:34 pm!"

"I was born on 2:44 pm!" Mitchie exclaimed, eyes widening, while Sonny gasped.

"But, I, how can that be? I mean...I-I never even knew I had a twin!" Mitchie stuttered out.

Sonny sighed, "I don't know."

"I'm calling my parents." Mitchie announced, taking out her phone.

Sonny nodded. "I'll call my mom as well. Perhaps we can get some information from them." she said, just as Mitchie left the cabin to ring her parents.

"Mom? It's Sonny."

"Sonny! Sweetie, I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you, hun?" Sonny's mom, Connie, said cheerily.

"I'm fine, mom. But there's something I have to ask you..."

"What is it?"

Sonny took a deep breath, and asked: "Do you know anything about me having a twin?"

There was silence for a while, then her mom exclaimed: "What?"

"While I'm here, at camp, I-I met someone who looks a lot like me, not only that but we were born in the same hospital on the same day and just a few minutes apart. And mom, you know the lock charm on my bracelet that I can't open? Well she has the same bracelet with a key charm and she was able to open my lock with her key charm..." Sonny rambled on.

"Okay, okay Sonny. Calm down," Connie instructed her daughter. "Look, I was a nurse at the hospital you were born in. I could probably ask my former co-nurses and find out who gave birth to you and your possible twin, and we'll clear this all up, okay hun?"

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll call you when I find something out. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too. Bye mom."

"Bye."

Sonny hung up and as if on cue, Mitchie walked in, saying: "My mom and dad don't know anything about me having a twin!"

"Well, my mom does and she says she'll call when she finds something out." Sonny responded. Mitchie nodded and sat beside Sonny on her bed.

"Sonny?" Mitchie asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?" Sonny replied, turning her head to look at Mitchie.

"W-Would you mind if I _was_ your twin?" Mitchie asked, quite hesitantly.

"To be honest, if you asked me that a couple of days ago, I would've probably minded because of the whole 'Shane' thing. But now, I'd quite like having you as a twin. I mean, even though you like Shane you didn't make a move because you knew I liked him and you didn't want to hurt me... And, this might sound cheesy, but I think you'd be the best sister ever." Sonny smiled genuinely as she finished her little speech.

A grinning Mitchie engulfed Sonny in a hug and softly said, "Thanks sis."

* * *

_That was just kind of a filler chapter, but it was quite long which makes up for the lack of update, I guess? Anyway there's like one or two chapters more (and maybe an epilogue?) until this story is over ): But I have a new story planned which I will start writing once I finish this! 'Til the next time I update! (:_


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_Yes, I'm alive! And I FINALLY updated x) Soooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER... I lost my inspiration for this story and didn't even want to continue it but I figured that there's two more chapters left so I might as well finish it. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer..._

_ENJOY. (:_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

While Mitchie and Sonny were talking in their cabin, their respective boyfriends were both wandering around camp looking for them.

Joe saw Shane, and debated whether or not to go ask him if He saw Sonny.

After a bit of hesitating, he finally went up to him and asked: "Have you seen Sonny?"

Shane jumped, startled to see Joe talking to him. He slowly shook his head side to side in response to Joe's question,

"No I haven't seen her. I'm also looking for Mitchie, we were supposed to meet at the dock half an hour ago."

"I haven't seen her either," Joe paused, thinking. "They're probably just hanging out somewhere together..."

"Well I already checked Mitchie's cabin and no one's in there." Shane replied.

" Of course," Joe exclaimed as he slapped a hand to his forehead, "I haven't checked Sonny's cabin yet!"

"Let's go then."

* * *

Several minutes later, the two guys found themselves knocking on Sonny's cabin door. They stood, waiting for someone to answer the door but when no one answered a minute or two later, they decided to go in themselves.

In there they found their girlfriends, Sonny and Mitchie, deep in conversation and not seeming to notice them.

Joe and Shane stood there, curiously staring at them and wondering what they were talking about. Though they did overhear some of the words in their conversation, such as "bracelets", "mom", "hospital" and "twins"...

After hearing the last word, Joe and Shane finally had enough and decided to voice their confusion.

"What are you two talking about?" Joe and Shane chorused.

Mitchie and Shane jumped, not noticing both their boyfriends in the room. They exchanged a look which said "should we tell them?" and after a while of staring, they decided that they will let them know about their situation.

Mitchie gestured to Sonny, signalling that she wanted her to tell both boys. Sonny shrugged but complied, "Well erm, Mitchie and I might be... twins."

There were no "jaw-dropping" or "eye-widening" received from Shane nor Joe. Although, Joe did let out a sigh of relief...

"Why did you just sigh?" questioned Sonny, looking at her boyfriend curiously.

"I, just... I thought you were gonna say 'Mitchie and I might be pregnant.'" Joe replied sheepishly.

Sonny responded by giving Joe a death glare. Mitchie was blushing and looked surprised, while Shane looked amused.

Joe nervously chuckled and murmured an "Anyway..." to try and change the subject.

"Wait, why aren't you guys shocked at the news that Sonny and I might be twins?" Mitchie suddenly asked both boys.

"Well, I mean, you two look alike and we did kind of have our suspicions so it's not really much of a shock." Shane explained to his girlfriend who gave an understanding nod.

"But we are still confused about a few more things..." Joe added, which led to Mitchie and Sonny explaining everything that happened in the last couple of hours.

* * *

"...So now we're just waiting for my mom to call and confirm that we're twins." Sonny finished off.

After a minute of silence of Joe and Shane processing everything in, Mitchie eventually said,

"It's getting late," she declared standing up, "I'm going back to my cabin."

"Okay," the other three chorused.

"I'll walk you there." Shane took Mitchie's hand in his and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Mitchie smiled sweetly at him.

"Tell me if there's any news..." Mitchie told Sonny who gave a curt nod.

After they all said goodnight to each other, Shane and Mitchie left, leaving Sonny and Joe alone.

Sonny smiled at Joe and gestured for him to lay next to her on the bed, and he complied. The couple lay there cuddling, with Joe stroking Sonny's hair and murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, until they both fell asleep with contented smiles on their faces.

* * *

_It sucked, didn't it? :P That's probably because I just pretty much wrote whatever came to my mind 'cause like I said, I lost my inspiration... Anyway, the next (and last) chapter might take a while since I haven't even started it yet but just please be patien... thanks! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter ((:_


	19. Chapter 18

_Took quite a while to get this finished, but here it is… the final chapter of One and the Same!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Camp Rock._

_Enjoy! ((:_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The following morning, Mitchie- with Shane by her side-immediately approached the table at which Sonny and Joe both sat, eating their breakfasts.

"Any news?" Mitchie asked, sitting down, as Shane followed suit.

Sonny shook her head, "No but knowing my mom, I would say she's probably close to figuring it out now, and call soon."

And as if on cue, Sonny's phone rang. She took it out and saw a text message from her mom which read: "Almost have it figured out, just thought I'd let you know. I'll call you with the results soon. Love you."

The four teenagers exchanged anxious glances, as they waited to find out if Mitchie and Sonny were really siblings.

* * *

The next couple of hours went on normally, until lunch time when Sonny's phone once again rang, this time with a call from her mother. Sonny hurried over to Mitchie, and pressed the "answer" button.

"Hello?" the two anxious girls chorused.

"Sonny, Mitchie! I have the results!" Conne, Sonny's mom, exclaimed excitedly.

Mitchie and Sonny both held their breaths, as they listened intently to Connie's next words…

"You're twins!"

Those two simple words made both Sonny and Mitchie burst into tears. Happy tears. They proceeded to listen to Connie's every word as she told them the story of how they got separated. Their respective boyfriends, Shane and Joe, soon joining them in their little celebration.

Mitchie and Sonny stood hugging each other with the tears streaming down their cheeks and huge grins occupying their faces.

They were sisters. They were twins. They were…

_One and the Same._

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

_Well it took me almost a whole year, but I've finally finished my first full/chapter story on FF, and it may not be perfect but I'm definitely proud of it! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review my story__,__ and also, thanks for being patient 'cause I know it takes me FOREVER to update hahah… But thank you again, and I hope you'll all come back to read (and review) more of my fics! ((:_


End file.
